The Sound Of Your Voice
by PuhsPuhs
Summary: Quinn is turned on by singing. One voice in particular though gets her especially hot and bothered. Unfortunate and embarrassing consequences ensure.


**A/N **_Written for a prompt over at the __**Rq_Meme **__on JiveJournal. Oh, and Shelby didn't adopt Beth._

* * *

The final bell rang through the empty halls of William Mckinley high school signaling another days end. All at once class room doors slammed open, filling the deserted halls with a sea of students. Sauntering down the hallway to her locker to collect her books for the weekend, Quinn sighed a sigh of contentment and relief.

It had been at least 4 months since Quinn had given birth to a 5lbs 11oz baby girl and 3 months since said baby had been given up for adoption. Quinn was unable to find immediate adoption for her baby (partly because she was too fussy in choosing the _right_ couple, even though her mother had said many of the families were suitable, suitable wouldn't cut it for Quinn) so unfortunately she was forced to take care of the baby until the perfect couple came along -which she found in the Evason's. Looking after the child for a month further cemented her reasons why she wasn't ready to a be a mother, yet. She simply couldn't do it.

After moving back in with her mother which at first was hard to say the least, certain aspects of her life were looking on the brighter side for Quinn Fabray. She was readily accepted back onto the Cheerios, not much groverling was done to convince Sue Sylvester to take her back. Infact, the Cheerio coach had stated no one could live up to the expectations of her former head cheerleader and the team were facing going to shambles without her, though one Sue Sylvester would never admit that. And to be honest, Quinn liked being back on the team. It was handy. It got her pre-pregnancy body back, it helped rekindle her friendship with Santana and Brittany, it reclaimed her popularity but best of all she was head cheerleader once again which meant the HBIC was back.

Which leads us to now, as she strolls down the bustling cramped hallway of students jostling to get their things before they can head home for the weekend, she watches as they part like the red sea for her. Almost unconsciously, it's funny how things seem to just filter back to 'normal'. She smirks satisfactory. Oh yeah, she was back alright.

Glancing at the clock on the wall across from her told her it was time for Glee. Although she was back on top of the high school totem pole, Quinn continued with Glee. She enjoyed it, she had made numerous friends (with people she would never otherwise associate herself with before her pregnancy) and, well it would look good on her college application forms.

Shoving the rest of her books into her bag she makes her way to the choir room. Giving the room the once over she can see she isn't the last once there and makes her way up to the top riser, plopping down in a seat next to Santana who aknowledges her with a curt nod. Finally, Mike and Matt arrive followed by Mr. Shuester who looks his usual chipper self.

"Right guys." Mr. Shue starts, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Since we have all been working particulary hard with this years Sectionals list, i thought we could take a break this lesson. Relax a little, have a little jamming session."

There was a collective groan at the thought of Mr. Shue jamming to some 80's track half of them have probably never heard of.

"Alright, okay." He chuckled holding his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Mr. Shue. If i may?"

Of course. Rachel. She _would_ have something prepared. Hell, she would even sing at her own funeral if she could. Quinn let out a low "Ha!" at the thought, resulting in a questioning look from Santana. She just shook her head.

Mr. Shue nodded and gestured for her to take a place at the front. The petite diva stood and straightened out her plaid skirt before standing to face her team mates.

"Though i think no time what so ever should be wasted in further preparing ourselves for this years Sectionals - she shot Mr. Shue a dissapproving glare - I'm not opposed to exploring new musical techniques that could possibly further aid us in the future." Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "Okay Rachel, well do you have something you would like to share with us?"

She beamed. "Yes, i do actually. I think it is essential to experiment and broaden ones horizons so i have prepared a little piece in which i feel i have some what challenged myself." She paused, then "I'm willing to give anything try." She shot a timid look over in Quinn's direction and her stomach lurched. Oh yeah, Quinn forgot to mention that was her favourite part about Glee.

Over the summer most of the Glee kids had promised to hang out with eachother as much as possible, and on more than one occasion Santana would show for a shopping trip or a sleep over with Brittany tagging along since they were a package deal. Quinn found that Rachel was an entirely different person when she wasn't inside of school. She was less annoying for one and she seemed a lot more calmer and over all kind of normal. So she had grown a tentative friendship with the pint size diva. She didn't know what exactly it was about the brunette but all she knew was that she had become very fond of her. Very _fond_ of her.

"Great, show us what you've got." Mr. shue pushed himself off leaning against the piano and took a seat next to Puck on the lower riser.

Quinn shifted in her seat with anticipation, the one thing she liked more than anything about Rachel was her voice. It was no secret she had a beautiful voice and she would most definitely get far in her life, but to Quinn it just did _something_ to her that she was most certain didn't have the same effect on her other team mates.

Not bothering to hand any sheet music to Brad, Rachel straightened her posture resting her right arm on the side of the piano and softly cleared her throat. She started clicking her fingers in time to a tune inside of head no one else could hear.

_"Never know how much i love you_

_Never know how much i care_

_When you put you arms around me_

_I get a fever thats so hard to bear..."_

She was singing acapella, Quinn had never heard Rachel sing so raw. Her voice was nothing like she had ever heard before, it took on a tone of a low huskiness and her fingers clicking in time with her voice created the perfect accompaniment.

_"Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know im gonna treat you right..."_

Quinn swallowed. She could feel a blush rising to her face, undoubtedly tinging her cheeks a warm pink. Why did she have to sing this song? She whined inwardly.

_"You give me fever when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all through the night..."_

Rachel made her way slowly to the centre of the room her hips suggestively swaying and practically moaned as she sang, well more like breathed...

_"Fever..."_

Oh god. Quinn squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as a sudden rush of warm liquid heat pooled low in her stomach. She gripped the edge of her seat leaning forward slightly hooking her ankles around the legs of her chair.

_"Everybodys got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago..."_

The Cheerio swepted her eyes around the room discretely. Apparently a few others were just as surprised by the song choice since it wasn't a usual show tune the diva was belting out. Kurt had both eyebrows raised while his counterpart, Mercedes, just looked bored while Artie and Tina just appeared indifferent. Puck was slouched in his chair wearing his signature smirk and Finn was blankly staring, mouth formed in a slight 'o'.

_"Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame..."_

It was proving to be a hard task as Quinn tried to focus her attention on the song at hand. Instead, all she could concentrate on was the _way_ Rachel was singing the song. Her voice had become raspy and sultry oozing sexiness and why did she have to keep adding breathy moans! She was practically having sex with the damn song. Quinn gritted her teeth, her jaw aching with the strain of keeping in a moan of her own as her thoughts drifted to a private image of a very flushed and on display Rachel; hair tousled and slightly clinging to her forehead with sweat, her chest heaving with extertion. Toned legs spread as toes curl, gripping into crumpled linen sheets. Arms pulling at restraints, the sharp clink of metal against metal joins the brunettes keening whines and throaty groans as her back arches into an unnatural bow as she cries out her final wave of release.

Quinn let out a shaky breath as a familiar tension started to build in her abdomen, an insistant throbbing settled itself nicely between her legs. She started to twitch, crossing and uncrossing her thighs squeezing them together, desperately trying to relieve some of the preasure.

_"Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that i have made..."_

"Q?" The latina next to her hissed. Quinn sucked her bottom lip between her teeth her right leg bopping up and down with frustration "h-hmm?"

"You're practically as red as your uniform, you're not gonna pass out or something are you?'' Santana hushed, failing to sound concerned. She darted her eyes away from the suspicous Cheerio, praying for the pulsing ache to simmer just for a second. "N-no, i'm fine. Just hot, y'know? It's warm in here." Santana didn't look convinced, though she let it pass and just raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow instead.

_"Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be it fahrenheit or centigrade..."_

A powerful pulse shot directly to her centre, igniting the tension in her stiff form. Her arms went rigid and she claimed a death grip on the edge of her chair, her fingers digging into the plastic so hard she felt the fingernail on her index finger bend backwards. Quinn let out an involuntary huff of air trying to keep her breathing even which was proving to be extremely difficult.

_"They give you fever when you kiss them_

_Fever if you live and learn..."_

The brunette sauntered back over to the piano resuming her earlier position. She brought her left hand up to twirl a few strands of hazelnut tresses between her fingers as she groaned the next line.

_"Fever till you sizzle..."_

This was not happening. This cannot be happening. It was happening.

Oh fuck. The blonde sucked in one final breath preparing herself for the inevitable. All the tension that had built up exploded and coursed through Quinn melting fast into unbelievable pleasure. Her eyes flickered before fluttering shut rolling back into her head, her mouth falling open as her whole body tremmered as wave after wave of the orgasm shook her.

Rachel's attention was caught by a small whimper emanating from the back of the room, her gaze fixed on the source for a moment. She took in the blondes flushed cheeks, a shiny brow where a fine layer of sweat gathered, eyes tightly closed and mouth agape. She smirked. Well, that was certainly a reaction she wasn't expecting. She quickly finished up the song softly singing...

_"What a lovely way to burn..."_

Oh yeah, Quinn was burning alright. She was uncomfortably hot and sticky, the wetness in her panties had seeped through coating her inner thighs and she just generally felt dirty, in more ways then some. She peaked open one eye, silently praying that no one had noticed her sudden outburst of behaviour. Luckily, everyone was ingaging in clapping or praising the tiny diva on a good job. There was only one person who was staring at her with a perculiar expression on her satisfied face.

"Rachel, i'm suprised that was...Different.'' Mr. Shuester stood awkwardly, giving her a well done pat on the shoulder. She swiftly made her way to a seat next to Tina, clasping her hands over her crossed knee "Well yes, it's good to show a little diversity." She nodded assuring herself. Quinn slumped back in her seat relived it was all over, she felt thoroughly exhausted and couldn't wait to just go home and take a cool shower.

Mr. Shuester dismissed the club forty minutes later. The rest of the lesson consisted of Mike showing off some new dance moves he had mastered, Puck playing them a medley of songs on his guitar and general chitter chatter. Everyone made their way out of the room with a chorus of "goodbyes" and "have a good weekend." The blonde grabbed up her bag and straightened her skirt heading towards the door when a soft voice halted her "Quinn?"

The Cheerio squeezed her eyes shut and muttered a few obscenities under her breath before turning around and acknowledging the pint size diva.

"Yes Berry?" Her tone lacked malice but she still pulled herself up to her full height trying to appear as intimidating as possible. Rachel shifted her feet nervously, glancing at the linoleum floor before meeting the blondes glare. "Were you okay earlier, you looked rather engaged in - she paused and the corner of her lips curved up into a knowing smirk - _something_?"

Quinn swallowed visibly, the colour in her face quickly draining leaving her ghostly pale. "N-no." Stammering, she cleared her throat and tried again. "No, i was fine. I am fine". Rachel just carried on smirking and then slowly strolled up to Quinn, she moved past her and silently closed the choir room door. She turned to face the blonde letting her chocolate eyes roam over Quinn's body. By the time her gaze slowly travelled back up to meet anxious hazel, her eyes had darkened marginally. "Are you sure?" Rachel purred taking a step closer.

Quinn's mouth parted but no words came out, instead she just gave a stiff nod trying to look anywhere but at the tiny brunette infront of her. Rachel let out small chuckle and sighed. The brunette took one final step towards her and arched slightly on her tip toes, her full lips inches from Quinn's. She fixed her with a hungry stare her dark, hooded eyes fluttered to the blondes lips then back up. Quinn unconsciously swept her tongue across her bottom lip moistening it before leaning in further her nose prushing against Rachels. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, she had fantasized about this moment so many times, except this time it was real. Her eyes fluttered shut, ready to close the tiny distance between them. As she leaned in though, her lips connected with nothing but air. She frowned in puzzlement but before she could react a hot, wet breath ghosted across her cheek as a drawling breath left the shell of her ear tingling.

"I'm glad you _enjoyed_ my performance, Quinn".

She froze in place. Her eyes still tightly closed and her lips puckered as she listened to soft foot falls. Realisation hit her as she heard the choir room door being pulled to a close with a soft click. She growled as she listened to the retreating form of possibly the most infuriating brunette ever, her soft laughter reverberating off the lockers echoing throughout the empty halls.


End file.
